


Galaxia's Headache

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Cute, Gen, Happy Ending, Sailor Tin Nyanko is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. Galaxia tries to rest before Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, Sailor Iron Mouse, and Sailor Tin Nyanko give her the biggest headache.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Galaxia smiled and stretched her arms on a bed. *I’m looking forward to resting in a few moments. I’m not near my loud Animamates.* Galaxia continued to smile. *I am the Soldier of Solitude.* She closed her eyes before she heard a loud voice.

‘’I AM THE BEST SAILOR ANIMAMATE! I DEFEAT ALL ENEMIES! GALAXIA ALWAYS NOTICES ME!’’ 

Galaxia opened her eyes. She recognized Sailor Iron Mouse’s voice. A sudden scowl appeared on her face. *The Soldier of Solitude.* She sat up at a snail’s pace. She winced due to a headache.

‘’YOU ARE TOO LOUD!’’ Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon shouted.

Galaxia still scowled after Sailor Iron Mouse and Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon approached her. She winced again the minute her headache throbbed. Galaxia saw curiosity in their eyes. ‘’Depart this instant! You will become my enemies if you don’t obey. You’ll be defeated!’’ she said to them.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon ran with Sailor Iron Mouse.

After shutting her eyes again, Galaxia relaxed on the bed. Her headache disappeared. Galaxia smiled another time. That was when she heard a different voice. She opened her eyes again. Galaxia recognized the voice. 

‘’STOP BREATHING NEAR ME, SAILOR HEAVY METAL PAPILLON!’’ Sailor Tin Nyanko shouted. 

Galaxia’s scowl and headache returned at the same time.

 

THE END


End file.
